super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Mario, Sonic
Entrance: Running One of the chosen hero will start running and jump to the foreground. Special Attacks Mario's Neutral B: Battle Cards Mario's Side B: Fire Flower Mario's Up B: Cloud Jump Mario's Down B: Sonic's Turn Mario switches to Sonic Sonic's Neutral B: Battle Cards Sonic's Side B: Spin Dash Sonic's Up B: Vampire Sonic Sonic's Down B: Kirby, You're Up Sonic switches to Kirby Kirby's Neutral B: Battle Cards Kirby's Side B: RPG Kirby's Up B: Warpstar Kirby's Down B: Come On, Mario Kirby switches to Mario Final Smash: Specter Star KO Sounds Mario KO Sound #1: Mama Mia KO Sound #2: Ouch Star KO Sound: (Screams) Screen KO Sound: (Grunts) Sonic KO Sound #1: Woah! KO Sound #2: AAAHH Star KO Sound: (Screams) Screen KO Sound: Ah Kirby KO Sound #1: Poyo! KO Sound #2: Ah Star KO Sound: (Screams) Screen KO Sound: Poyo? Taunts Mario Up Taunt: Let's-a Go! Side Taunt: (Makes a Get Over Here gesture and Looks Back With An Angry Face) Down Taunt: Oh Yeah Mario Time! Sonic Up Taunt: (Crossed Armed and Looking Forward) Side Taunt: (Waving His Finger) Down Taunt: Come On! Kirby Up Taunt: Hi! Side Taunt: (Playing With His Toys) Down Taunt: (Holding His Camera and Waving) Victory Options + Losage Option #1: (Jumping and Looking Happy) Option #2: (High Fiving Together) Option #3: (Walks Off-Screen Together and A Text Saying "Thanks For Watching" Appears On-Screen) Losage: (Mario Getting Mad, Sonic Looking Mad, and Kirby is about to Cry) Other Attacks Mario Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Sonic Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Kirby Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol MarioSonicKirbyFan15's Channel Icon Victory Music The Adventures Of Heroic Hero Episode 39's Credit Song Kirby Hat Same as Brawl/WII U, 3DS & Ultimate Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Daily Buglin' Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance Role In SSE Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes *Default *SmashBrosBrawlFan15 (Brawl Mario, Brawl Sonic & Brawl Kirby) *The Good Ol Days (N64 Mario, N64 Sonic & N64 Kirby) *Sprite Time! (Sprite Mario, Sprite Sonic & Sprite Kirby) *Opposite Day (Mario With Kirby's Colors, Sonic With Mario's Colors & Kirby With Sonic's Colors) *Winter Gear *EquestriaFan15 (Mario Sparkle, Sonic Dash & Kirby Shy) Trivia * Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:MarioSonicKirbyFan15 Category:Male Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Suggested Characters Category:Tag Team Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Cults